


[Podfic] Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You

by fightlikeagirl, Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Contract Killer, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had any sense, he would have called the police weeks ago.</p><p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557567) by [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl). 



**Title:** [Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557567)

**Author:** [fightlikeagirl ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** If he had any sense, he would have called the police weeks ago.

**Author's Note:** heeeeavily inspired by mark pellegrino's episode of breakout kings

**Length:** 32 minutes

**File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nothing%20You%20Do%20At%20Gunpoint%20Counts%20Against%20You%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nothing%20You%20Do%20At%20Gunpoint%20Counts%20Against%20You%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
